Christmas Colab 1  Tangled!
by MikalaGoodwin
Summary: CCC Number One. I wanted to start my Christmas one-shots with my favorite movie! Just pure, Christmasy fluff with Rapunzel and Eugene :  Review please! Merry Christmas!


**Hey all! This is CCC 1 (Christmas Colab Collection 1) that I'm doing on Tangled! Each CCC will be on a different book series, TV show, video game, or movie, so check my stories regularly for each new colab, or subscribe for my story alerts! Thanks guys, enjoy! *gives hot chocolate and s'mores* :3  
>~ Mik Mik<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow floated down heavily over the kingdom of Corona, coating the midevil village and grand castle in a gentle blanket. Most were cooped up inside on the chilly, cold evening, cooking their Christmas dinners, hanging stockings, or decorating their freshly cut trees with homemade ornaments. Few children were romping outside, being forced inside by worried mothers and the fastly falling nightfall.<p>

Up at the castle, a lone woman, about twenty, had her face pressed against the glass window of her bedroom like a child, her eyes bright in wonder at the ever-lasting powdered rain that had been falling for the last few hours. On her shoulder perched a vibrant green chaemelon, it's eyes aglow with happiness as he squeaked his delight to the beautiful woman.

The woman had shoulder-length copper hair, eyes that shone like the emeralds on her crown, and a warm, bright face that could make your day with one glance and a smile. Her nightgown was plain, creamy white, brushing her ankles gently and hugging her petite form gently and attractively.

A quiet tap at the door startled the mesmerized girl and her pet, making them jump and turn around at the noise. The door opened, and an older woman stepped in the room, smiling gently with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in her hands. The woman looked exactly like the younger one, with the same copper hair, though it grew to her mid-back, the same bright green eyes, and same warm smile that her daughter had inherited from her. Her nightgown was a periwinkle blue and covered in beautiful lace, and her bare feet never made a sound against the cold, stone floor.

"Hello, Mother." The younger woman said, stepping away from the window and giving the older woman a hug.

"Hello, my love. Hello, Pascal." Her mother said back, smiling even brighter and handing her daughter a cup. Pascal, the chaemelon, crawled up the womans arm, hobbling up onto her shoulder instead. The daughter gladly took the hot chocolate and stepped back to the window, becoming emmersed into the blizzard outside as she delecately sipped the scalding drink.

"What does snow feel like, Mother?" She asked after a few minutes. "Mot- Gothel never let me outside, so I could never feel it." She stuttered, inwardly annoyed at calling that devil Gothel her 'mother'. Gothel had kidnapped her when she was younger, holding her prisoner in a tower for the first eighteen years of her life, until her boyfriend, now her recent fiance, had found her, taking her on a whirlwind journey and bringing her home.

The mother stepped next to her daughter, putting a comforting arm around her and pulling her close. The eighteen years since her daughter had been kidnapped from her crib had been the worst of her life. Most of the time, she had either been lying in her bed, crying, or loosing her temper at her just as grieving husband, all the while thinking about her precious daughter.

"Why don't yo-" She started, then stopped herself at yet another knock at her daughters door. Mother,daughter, and chaemelon turned at the new visitor as the door opened, and a man stepped into the room.

He was a very handsome man, with chocolate brown hair, had appeared. His darker chocolate eyes were warm, yet mischievious, only hinting of his darker past. He was soaked to the bone from just returning from yet another prince-like duty, his blue vest and brown pants clinging to his broad frame. He smiled as he saw his fiance, and sheepishly smiled at her mother.

"Hello, Queen Alexandria. Hey there, Blondie." The man said, slowly backing out of the room. "If this is a bad time..."

"No, no, Eugene. I was just leaving." The queen, Alexandria, said, coming away from her daughters side. "Don't stay too long though. You need to get out of those soaked clothes." She added, chiding him like a mother would.

"Will do, My Lady." Eugene said, bowing.

"Eugene, you're practically my son now. Just call me Alexandria." The queen scolded with a smile.

"Good night, Rapunzel." Alexandria said to her daughter, embracing her in a gentle hug.

"Good night, Mother." Her daughter, Rapunzel, said in return, pulling back and smiling at her mother. Pascal had scuttled back onto Rapunzel's shoulder during their hug.

The queen made her way towards the door, pausing next to Eugene to give him a pat on the arm, then continuing out the door onto her room near the other side of the castle.

Eugene shut the door behind her leaving, and walked over to Rapunzel, his smile wide and his eyes sparkling. Rapunzel almost gave him a hug, then pulled back, realizing how wet he still was.

"Come on, Blondie. Give me a hug!" Eugene playfully said, coming towards her with arms wide open.

"No! Your soaking wet Eugene! Hey, stop!" Rapunzel squealed, stumbling to set down her cup of hot chocolate and hurried to retreat to the other side of her room, trying to escape Eugene's wet embrace. But Eugene would not be denied. He rushed towards Rapunzel, who had vaulted over her bed to escape him. Pascal flung himself out of harms way and onto the table by the cup of hot chocolate, watching the young couple warily. Eugene playfully growled as he cornered Rapunzel by her dresser, then lunged for her. Rapunzel dodged the sneaky move and tried for her bed, giggling and squealing like a little kid, when Eugene came behind her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her towards him as they fell onto the bed. Rapunzel resisted and tried to get out, but Eugene held her closer, turning so they were side by side.

After a few minutes of laughing, struggling, and futile attempts to break free, Eugene let go and of Rapunzel, and they both laid down on the bed, holding hands. Pascal flushed a slight pinkish color at that, and turned away sheepishly.

"You are such a jerk, Eugene." Rapunzel playfully glared as she said this.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Eugene winked, then stood up unexpectedly and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel questioned with a pout, getting onto her side and looking towards him, Pascal squeaking in question also as he scurried back to Rapunzel.

"Well, I'm still sort of soaked, and so are you now, so I'm going to change into some night clothes and let you change into dry ones."

Eugene carefully opened the door and slid out, closing it behind him with a barely audible click. Rapunzel sighed and shook her head happily, standing up to find another night gown. She picked out a light lavender one that came between her knees and ankles, with long sleeves and lace covering the edges, that flowed and swayed around her in a graceful beauty. She grabbed a brush and sat on her bed, facing the still strong blizzard roaring outside. She had a small hint of saddness at the shortness of her hair, but shook it away, focusing on the snow. Pascal chirped sadly and snuggled against Rapunzel's side. She petted his small head with her finger and idly brushed her hair methlodically

A knock came a few minutes later, and Eugene slyly slid back in, gently closing the door once more. He was wearing a long cotton white night-gown that went to his upper knee. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to Rapunzel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking hold of her hand with his own. Rapunzel sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his shoulder. Pascal yawned and crawled away from them, settling onto Rapunzel's pillow and drifting off to sleep.

The couple sat there quietly for a few minutes, when Rapunzel shifted away and faced toward Eugene.

"What does the snow feel like?" Rapunzel asked, her child-like face looking up into his.

Eugene chucked as he laid back onto the bed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, it's really cold, for one. Sometimes it can be heavy and wet, like today, or it can be soft and light, or even a mix of rain or hail or sleet, even ice! All it is is frozen, powdered rain, really." Eugene cut himself off and got on his side to look at Rapunzel. "Didn't Gothel ever let you open the window and feel it?"

Rapunzel stiffened at the mention of Gothel, and laid down beside Eugene, snuggling up to him.

"No, she didn't." She said bluntly. "The window frame always kept the snow from getting onto the ledge, and even then, while there was a snow storm or even a little bit of rain or snow, she would make me keep the windows locked until it was over. Does snow taste weird? Is it very deep? Can I drown in it? Do-"

Eugene pressed his lips against Rapunzel's to cut her off.

"Geez, Blondie, you need to calm your brain down sometimes!" He chuckled. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Rapunzel shot straight up, shoving Eugene while she jumped out of bed. Pascal squeaked awake in alarm, staring at Rapunzel as if she were crazy.

"Really? Can I go outside? Am I allowed? Will you come with me?" She stammered in her giddy excitement. Eugene laughed heartily and jumped up, grabbing Rapunzels shoulders gently.

"Yes, yes, probably, and yes." He said with a smile. "Stay here and put your hat, coat, gloves, and shoes on, while I go get mine."

It was in one ear and out the other, because Rapunzel was already at her dresser, digging through her things to find the right attire. Eugene chuckled at his girlfriend's eagerness, then headed off to his room to find his own clothes. Pascal shook his head and settled down onto the pillow again to sleep.

When Eugene finally came back, he was met by a giggle of glee. Rapunzel had found a creamy white woolen cloak, scarf, and hat, as well as brown fur boots and matching fur gloves. Eugene had the same woolen and fur clothing, only in a dark, chocolate brown and black.

Rapunzel practically dragged him towards the glass door, begging him to open it. The storm had died down into a gentler, light snowfall, finally petered out by the long hours since it had started falling. With a smile, Eugene unlocked the door and opened it, holding it open and bowing to Rapunzel, gesturing her to go ahead. Rapunzel took a few tenative steps forward, then gasped.

The outlook of her porch was covered in the white powder, about five inches deep. The village below was aglow with many lit lanterns, giving it a warm, homey atmosphere. The cobblestone roads were covered as well, only distinguished from the inches of snow being shoveled off and being a few inches shorter than the land beside it. The gray clouds had covered up the stars, but millions of crystaline snowflakes were doing a magnificent job of replacing them for the cold winter night.

Rapunzel looked up at the snowflakes, then flinched as one landed in her eye, then gasped, astonished at how it stayed glued to her eyelashes and, slowly, melted away, leaving behind nothing of its existance.

The girl looked around, slowly turning in a circle, trying to take it all in. She knelt down and gently brushed the snow with her fingers, shivering as she pulled off her glove and traced paterns into the snow with her bare fingers. When she put her glove back on, she picked up a handful of fluffy snow, then jumped up and tossed it in the air, laughing as she tilted her hand up so it landed on her face.

Eugene watched her from the door, smiling at her delight. Then, getting an idea, he came out there also.

"Hey, Rapunzel! Watch this!" He said, motioning for her to stop and watch. She fixed her eyes onto him and watched, facinated, as he lowered himself onto the ground, spread out his arms and legs, and waved them back and forth in the snow, up and out as far as they could go, then straight back to his sides. Then, he carefully jumped up, bent down to draw a circle above where his head had been, then stepped back with satifaction.

"It's an angel!" Rapunzel cried in awe, staring at Eugene with wonder. "How did you do that?"

"Here, I'll show you. Lay down over here, where the snows not as messed up." Eugene motioned to a clear spot next at his own angel towards his snow angel. Rapunzel obliged obediently and spread her arms out wide.

"Legs too. There you go. Now, press them down a tad, and shove them towards your sides. Not that violently, gently, Blondie. There! Now, keep doing that for a few seconds... Okay, stop. Here, let me draw a halo for you... Okay, stand up now. Voila! It's beautiful... Just like you." Eugene added at the end, hugging Rapunzel close to him as they looked at their snow angels together in the snow. They were already partially filling up with more powdery snow, but they didn't mind.

"This is so cool, Eugene." Rapunzel sighed, wrapping her petite arms around his broad waist. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm just glad that you had fun." Eugene smiled as he put his chin on Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel pulled back gently after a minute, then walked towards the railing, dusting some of the snow off of it so she could cross her arms on it. Eugene had barely made it to her when she gasped.

"Eugene! Look! The tree down in the village! It's on fire!" She gasped, then stopped confused as Eugene laughed hysterically. "What? It's on fire! See! And everybody's just standing there staring at it! What's so funny?"

"It's not on fire, Rapunzel!" Eugene sighed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "The townspeople put lanterns on a big tree they cut down every year. They decorate it with lace, garland, berries, flowers, jewels, and ornaments like stars and snowmen and angels. It's to celebrate the Christmas spirit."

"I don't get what making a fancy tree has to do with Christmas." Rapunzel huffed after a few minutes, and Eugene chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you again, Eugene." Rapunzel whispered, leaning back against his chest and looking up at him.

"Your welcome." He smiled down at her. Rapunzel took him by surprise when she leaned up on her toes to kiss him, then turned herself around to wrap her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Eugene's arms wrapped around her small waist tenderly, kissing back with little force, his lips moving smoothly against his fiances'.

The couple stood there in the snow, not caring about anything else except who they were kissing and being in love.

Eugene pulled back and rested his forehead against Rapunzels. Their hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows were coated in thin, sparkling ice crystals, but their eyes burned with a warm fire, their cheeks flushed from the heat of being so close. Eugene thought Rapunzel looked more beautiful than ever, and Rapunzel thought that Eugene could never have been more handsome.

"Merry Christmas, Rapunzel." Eugene whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Eugene." Rapunzel whispered back, smiling. Eugene smiled also, and they kissed tenderly once again, then headed back inside with a silent agreement, grasping hands and lost in their own prefect moment, both thinking the exact same thing.

_This is the best Christmas ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, a cheesey, stupid way to end this, but it's 1:10 am and IT'S CHRISTMAS! :D Huzzah! Geez, this is A LOT longer than I thought it would be... Anyway, thanks so much everybody for reading! Review, Favorite, and Subscribe, and Feedback is greatly appreciated as always! (don't judge too bad, cause it's REALLY late!) Have a very Merry Christmas, wherever you are, and have an amazing new year! Check back every day or so for more CCC's!<strong>

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**  
><strong>~ Mik Mik<strong>


End file.
